Merry Christmas
by HR always live on
Summary: A HR one shot, set post S10. All fluff and happiness. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas.**

* * *

Ruth reached over Harry, to dip a strawberry in chocolate. "You're liking those, aren't you?" he asked, both pleased and amused. Ruth nodded, eyes bright as she ate the strawberry. They were both naked, entwined together on the living room floor, in front of an open fire and were laying on a mess of cushions and blankets. They were both incredibly comfortable.

"Yes, they're delicious," she said. "Today's been a good day."

"Why, because we haven't left the house?"

"Maybe," she said laughing. "Spending hours exclusively in your company is rather enjoyable. Even more so when clothes aren't involved." Harry laughed quietly, then kissed her lips briefly.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she replied. "Is that just because I'm cooking for everyone tomorrow?"

"No," he said. "Although having someone who knows how to cook a turkey will make a better impression on my two kids," he added. "Inviting them over for Christmas dinner and all."

"The trick is to cook parts of the bird separately," Ruth said. "The white meat and dark meat doesn't take the same amount of time to cook, so why would you shove the whole bird in the oven in one go?"

"I'm not arguing with you," he said. "Although I did worry slightly when I came in and found you holding a knife and manically chopping it to bits this afternoon." Ruth laughed. He'd brought some logs in, and he had stopped, stared at her with the knife, then turned around and left her in the kitchen alone. "Where did you learn to cook?" he asked softly, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"When I was a teenager, I had a holiday job in a hotel," she said. "When I wasn't at boarding school. I washed up basically. And I watched as the chef put wonderful dishes in the oven, and then when they came out an hour later, or whatever, they were completely different. I found it fascinating. Clearly I was a lonely child, but I tried to learn all I could. And then living on my own so long, I learnt out of necessity, and found I enjoyed it."

"Learning you can cook was a wonderful surprise," he said softly. "The way to a mans heart is through his stomach after all."

"I thought the way to a mans heart was through this," she said, reaching between his legs and making a fortunate grab. Harry gasped as her thumb started stroking him.

"I need a little bit longer to recover from last time," he said quietly. She smirked slightly, but then willingly let go. "I wish I was thirty years younger," he said bitterly. "I could keep going all night then."

"Well I don't," Ruth said firmly. Harry looked at her, wondering if she was flattering him or not. "Men half your age have no skill in making love to a woman. They're more concerned with themselves. I have no desire that you be younger." He smiled and kissed her, this time a deep and passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him which made the blanket fall away from her. When they parted, Harry got a good look at her full breasts before she covered back up again.

"Mm, spoil sport," he said and she smiled.

"You've tasted, touched, stroked and kissed every inch of my breasts. You can manage without seeing them all the time."

"If I have to," he agreed. She smiled again and buried into his shoulder once more.  
The silence was only broken by the crackle of logs burning, but it was very comfortable. "I'm so happy," she said after minutes of quiet. "Is it wrong to be this happy?"

"Why would it be wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"Maybe it's just that happiness is an unusual feeling for me," she said slowly. "I can't imagine how my life's changed in just a year." He kissed her temple gently.

"I know," he said. "I can't either. I have both of my children coming over for Christmas dinner tomorrow. That would never have happened a year ago. And its thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything," she protested.

"Yes you did," he said. "You told me to stop being an idiot with wounded pride and call my son."

"You just had a bruised ego because he rejected you," Ruth said. "You just needed a kick to jar you into action."

"Mm," he said.

"You're going to be pleasant to his girlfriend aren't you?" she asked. "Don't act all… spook Harry."

"I'll be nice," he said.

"Good." She pressed herself into him, sliding one leg in between his thighs and he "mmed" with satisfaction. He loved holding her like this. It felt so good and right.

There was a distant electronic beep of the alarm, signalling midnight and Ruth kissed the hollow of his throat. "Merry Christmas."

"Mm, merry Christmas to you to," he said. "And to many more together." He held her tight and after several minutes, they both fell into a happy sleep.

* * *

Ruth awoke to the cat pawing at her hair. She groaned as she sat up, the blankets falling away from her. She shivered at the sudden bite of cold. They hadn't turned the heating on last night, because of the open fire, which had been wonderfully romantic. But now it had burnt out and she was cold. She looked at the clock and groaned. Seven in the morning. They had to get up and get organised before their guests arrived. Which included showering and putting some clothes on.

"Wake up Harry," she said quietly.

"Hm?"

"It's Christmas," she said. "We have to get dressed."

"Well I suppose so," he said. "If we have to." She smiled at him and then opened her eyes in pleasure as Harry moved to get her gift from under the tree. He still wore nothing and she was treated to a wonderful view of his rear as he moved away from her. When he came back, he caught her looking and she grinned, completely unabashed as Harry handed her a wrapped gift.

"We agreed, no presents," she said.

"Well, I lied," he said. "Open it."

She rolled her eyes, but then did. It was a jewellery box, and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful sapphire necklace. Deep sparkling blue jewels which were clearly genuine. "Oh my God," she said. "Harry, this is far too expensive."

"Is that your way of saying you don't like it?" he asked quietly.

"Like it? Harry, its beautiful. It's gorgeous. And it's far too expensive."

"Let me put it on you," he said, ignoring her worry about the price.

"No, not yet," she said. "I need a shower first, then I'll wear it all day, I promise."

"Okay," he said.

"How much did that cost?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I only paid a third of the price for it."

"How come?"

"When I was working in six, a band of terrorists used a jewellery store as a way to lauder money. It got very complicated, but essentially I proved that the owner had no involvement, it was the employees, and I managed to get certain items of jewellery out of evidence, so he could sell them and not lose too much money. He gives me a reduction ever since on... particular items I want."

"Well thank you," she said. "It's absolutely stunning." She touched the sapphires gently and then closed the box. "I wish I had something for you."

"You don't need to give me anything," he said. "You've brought my family together today, that's more than enough."

She kissed him deeply and smiled again. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

* * *

**Have a great day everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested, here's the start of the rest of Christmas day.**

* * *

"Hands off," Ruth said, slapping his hand away from the carrots, as he pinched one. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look wonderfully calm," he said, before kissing her neck. "Cooking for everyone, I expected you to be panicking."

"I'm not too worried," she said. "Get everyone drunk and they won't notice the food." Harry chuckled into her neck and she smiled back. "Could you grab me the champagne from the fridge?" Ruth held up her glass. "It's empty. And a really good thing about Christmas is the excuse to drink at any time of day."

"Sure," he said. He opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle and noticing the Christmas pudding. "You didn't make that did you?"

"Oh," she said. "Yes, I did. I need to get it steaming actually." Harry watched as she moved around the kitchen with a practised ease, which astounded him. She really was a marvel.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble," he said.

"It's our first Christmas together," she said. "I'd have done it even if it were just the two of us." He kissed her lips softly and she smiled into the embrace. "Mm, you smell good." She pressed her palm to his freshly shaven cheek and felt the warmth under her skin. "How is it possible that I want you all over again?"

"I'm irresistible," he deadpanned.

"You really are," she said sincerely. Harry touched her neck gently, his fingertips touching her necklace. "It really was too much. And I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it," he said. Then he rolled his eyes as the phone rang. He answered it quickly, and was surprised to hear Catherine's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi dad," she said, and he could tell she was wary.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Yeah, listen," she started. "I have a… small problem this morning."

"Go on," Harry said. "Just tell me."

"Well, Daniel's ex has had a complete breakdown, today of all days, and his son has now been handed over to us for the day."

Harry tried to keep up, and after a moment he nodded. "Right." He had known that Catherine's boyfriend had a son, but not much more than that.

"We still want to come over, absolutely, but is it okay if we bring Alex?"

"Of course it is," Harry said instantly. He could hardly say no. "Can I ask, how old is Alex?"

"Oh, he's nearly four," Catherine said. "He really is a good boy, and Daniel's thrilled to have him on Christmas day, but I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be a problem."

"Sweetheart, it's fine," he said, privately wondering how they were going to cope with a hyper four year old.

"Okay great," she said. "Thank you. We'll be down in a couple of hours."

"Great," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you later." He put the phone down and went back into the kitchen.

"So, who was on the phone?" she asked.

"We have an extra guest today."

* * *

**More soon (but maybe not today.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruth heard the doorbell and started to worry. Graham, Catherine and their partners were due any time now, and Harry still hadn't returned. After the news of an additional guest under five years old, she'd sent him to find any shop open (or shop owner he could persuade) that would sell him something approaching a Christmas present for a little boy. She knew it had been a long shot, but she couldn't bear not having a gift for a child. That was the benefit of Christmas after all for small children, but Harry still hadn't arrived.

She opened the door and was relieved at Harry's appearance. "Oh great," she said, seeing the carrier bags. "You found something?"

"Yes," he said. "And I left my house key at home," he added.

Ruth smiled at that, genuinely happy that he'd done something so normal and un spook like. The Harry of a year ago would never have forgotten his keys, even when off duty. "I got a wooden train set," he said. "The track is tiny and basically goes in a figure eight and nothing else, but I thought we'd take what we could get."

"Well done," she said. "Finding a shop open today."

"Well, I drove halfway back to London, but I got it done."

"Treat yourself to a whisky," she said. "Thank you for scouring the shops for me."

"For us," he said. He kissed her soundly before heading towards his decanter. "You're not going to make me drive again?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Great," he said, downing the whisky in one before pouring another. By the time Harry had finished it, shed his coat and scarf and was warming up by the fire, the doorbell rang again. He answered it to find three people on his doorstep. Catherine, Daniel whom he'd met only once, and the child Harry assumed was Alex, asleep in Catherine's arms, sucking his thumb.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Merry Christmas," Catherine said. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Harry said. "We've got mulled wine, tea, coffee, fruit juice, and Ruth is excelling herself in the kitchen."

"Well, it smells great," Catherine said. "Can I just lay him down on the sofa? He'll wake up in a minute."

"Go ahead," Harry said, determined to be as friendly and open as possible, in contrast to his former career. He was trying to leave that life behind him. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Orange juice or something similar," Catherine said. "I'm driving."

"And I'll have wine, if possible," Daniel said politely.

"Absolutely."

"Oh, hi everyone," Ruth said, emerging from the kitchen. "Merry Christmas."

"And to you," Catherine said pleasantly. She'd met Ruth on a couple of occasions and thought that she was very good for her father. Catherine made the introductions, by the time she'd finished, Alex was stirring. The boy opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar house.

"Daddy?"

"I'm right here," Daniel said, instantly going to his sons side as Harry brought their drinks into the lounge.

"It's Christmas, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Daniel agreed, stroking his sons blonde hair.

"Where are we?" he asked, blinking around sleepily at the unfamiliar house. "Where are the presents?"

"Your things are in the car," Daniel said quietly.

"We did get him a little something actually," Ruth said, emerging from the kitchen, and wiping her hands on her apron.

"You're joking," Catherine said in amazement. "You had two hours notice."

"Yes well, apparently old habits die hard," Harry said quietly. He and Catherine shared a heavy look but she let it drop.

Alex wasn't following any of this, and looked under the tree. "This one?!"

"Alex, be patient," his father chastised lightly.

"His is in the gift bag," Ruth said. "We didn't have time to wrap it."

"I'm amazed at the fact he's got anything at all," Daniel said. "Thank you very much."

The doorbell rang and Ruth answered it, welcoming both Graham and his girlfriend, Lucy to the increasing numbers. Graham looked nervous and wary upon entering Harry's home, but Ruth knew their relationship was frosty. In fact, the packed house was a good thing as Harry and Graham weren't required to talk about anything more than the general "seasons greetings" and other pleasantries.

"Ooh! A choo choo!" Alex said, looking at the box, completely delighted.

"He loves trains," Daniel explained. "That's perfect, thank you."

"No problem," Ruth said, even though it had caused problems. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back in the kitchen."

Ruth went back to the cooker, but it wasn't long before she was joined by Catherine, smiling at her. "Hi Ruth."

"Hi," she said. "Sorry, I can't leave the kitchen."

"Oh don't apologise," Catherine said. "We're putting you out, and it's for our benefit anyway. I just wanted to give you your Christmas gift."

"Oh thank you," Ruth said, taking the proffered envelope. "You really didn't have to."

"I did have to," Catherine said. "You've… brought us together today. You're really good for dad, and I very much doubt that we'd all be here together if it wasn't for you."

"Well, thank you," she said. "But I didn't really do anything. I just made him leave the spook version of him in Thames house. Because that is not the man I wanted to live with."

"No one else managed that," Catherine said. "Go on, open it."

Ruth did, finding a card with a robin in the snow. She flipped it open and found two airline tickets which fell to the floor, as she hadn't expected to find them there. She creased her brow, reading the information .

"Paris? A week in Paris for two?"

"Yes," Catherine said. "I asked dad, and he said you hadn't been there."

"Well, once," she said, remembering her exile. "But in much less pleasant circumstances, believe me."

"Enjoy it," Catherine said.

"This is really generous of you."

"Well, flights to Paris are really cheap from here, just think of it that way." Ruth smiled and then gave the younger woman a hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

**More soon. Hopefully I can get this happy story finished by new year. Hope everyone had a great Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex had taken residence on the floor of the lounge, making the wooden train go around the track over and over again. He was completely enamoured with the thing, and Harry smiled at the boy. Children were much easier to handle at this age. They wanted feeding, loving and entertainment. Nothing more. Harry had always been good with children. It was when they grew up and the things they wanted and needed became complicated that he had trouble. He never had been able to handle teenagers.

At the thought, he looked at his son who had an arm around Lucy's waist and was smiling at her as they had a quiet discussion between themselves. Harry wished things were easier with his son, but at least Graham was here. He turned to see Ruth coming through the door and Harry smiled warmly at her.

"Dinner's ready everyone," she said, a slight flicker of her eyes letting him know that she was nervous.

Within ten minutes everyone was sat and helping themselves to the masses of food tureens in the middle of the table. Ruth had laid it out so people could help themselves, because she wasn't familiar enough with everyone to know who ate what. It ended up working well, as everyone filled their plates.

The room was filled with happy chatter and Harry reached under the table. He grasped Ruth's hand gently, with a silent thanks as they started their meal.

* * *

The table full of delicious food was finished amazingly quickly. Alex looked to his father and asked "Can I play with the train?"

"Go on," Daniel said. The boy smiled broadly and raced back into the lounge, leaving both Catherine and Daniel smiling after him.

"Does anyone want Christmas pudding?" Ruth asked. "Or are we all full?"

"I couldn't eat another thing," Catherine said. "It was all wonderful Ruth."

"Thank you," she said happily, to a general chorus of praise for her culinary skills.

"I could eat some Christmas pudding," Harry said. Ruth smiled at him warmly, and squeezed his thigh gently under the table.

"Anyone else?"

"Well, I will," Graham said, catching his fathers eye for a moment.

Ruth left the table and Catherine got up too. "I'll give you a hand," she said, gathering up some dirty plates.

Once in the kitchen, Catherine looked worried. "I just want to warn you that Graham might… say some things which are unflattering."

"Like?"

"Like you're only with dad for his money."

"What?" Ruth asked, completely bewildered. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, he grumbled it to me, and then he noticed your necklace, which sort of cemented it in his mind," Catherine said apologetically. "He already thinks the age gap between you two is ridiculous. He's just… Graham. I don't want you to take it to heart if he does mention it, that's all. I thought you could do with a warning."

Ruth sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "You don't think that do you?"

"Of course I don't," Catherine said briskly. "Look, I love both of my parents. But they were far too similar and their arguments were legendary. They just flared against each other and… they didn't work. You calm him down, and you're not a loud nor angry person, if that makes sense."

Ruth sighed. "Thanks for telling me," she said. "Now do me a favour, and tell your father."

"What? Graham's unsavoury thoughts?"

"No, the reason you're not drinking today." Catherine looked at her, and Ruth could see that she was debating whether to tell the truth or not.

"How did you know?" she asked finally.

"You aren't drinking and you avoided the red wine sauce," Ruth said. "And you don't want any of the Christmas pudding with the brandy sauce either. I notice things."

"It's early," Catherine said. "Really early. I didn't want to tell anyone yet."

"Look, I'll keep my mouth shut," Ruth said. "If you don't want to tell anyone yet."

"You'd lie to him?"

"It's not my news to tell," Ruth said fairly. "He'll be thrilled though."

"You think so?"

"God yes," Ruth said fervently. "He'd love a baby to spoil."

Catherine looked at her for a moment. "Are you…?"

"No," Ruth said with a smile. "We're not going to be having children."

"Sorry, its none of my business."

Ruth shrugged. "I've never really had any desire to have children, and if I had one at my age, I'd be sixty or older by the time our child went to university. That's twenty years I could be enjoying in peace and quiet with Harry, instead of with a demanding child. I don't need a baby to be happy. I have more than I thought I'd ever have. That's plenty for me. This is more than enough for me to be happy."

Catherine smiled as Ruth dished the dessert up, but she said nothing. Nothing really needed to be said.

* * *

**Just the epilogue to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 2014 everyone.**

* * *

"Roll the dice."

"I think I should talk to dad," Graham said. Catherine sighed heavily.

"What would be the point?"

"Come on," Graham said. "She's fifteen years younger than him at least. He's not an easy man to live with, she's got to be here for the money. And look at those sapphires around her neck for starters!"

"Would you leave it alone!" Catherine hissed under her breath. "Ruth is lovely and it's Christmas. Don't bring it up today."

"I'm out," he said, referring to the board game, before getting up and going to the kitchen. Graham couldn't fathom the reason why Ruth was with his father. From living with him for ten years, he knew his father was impossible to live with. He was demanding and highly critical. Or maybe that was just to his son, he thought bitterly, trying to shake the feeling of disappointment from him. He didn't want to feel that way today. Catherine was right in a way though, Ruth was lovely and she'd done nothing to imply that she was a gold digger, but he couldn't see any alternative.

He opened the door to the kitchen and then froze at what he saw. Bing Crosby, White Christmas was playing, and Harry and Ruth were dancing together. She had her hands around his neck, fingers playing with his hair lightly, Harry's hands resting on the small of her back as they swayed gently to the music. They were pressed very closely and having a quiet, inaudible discussion, their eyes locked with an intensity which made it clear that they could see nothing but each other. Ruth's face was animated and eager as they talked and Harry was smiling at her with warmth. Harry's hands slid downwards to her bum and she laughed lightly, before giving him a brief kiss of passion. The song ended, leaving the kitchen in silence, and Graham could suddenly hear their conversation as they stopped dancing.

"I just want to take you upstairs," Ruth said quietly.

"We have guests," he reminded her lightly.

"Mm, I know," she said. "Do you think…"

"Go on," he said.

"Well, it took us eight years to get here," she said. "Do you think that's the reason why we're so…"

"Go on," he said again, this time amusement clear in his voice. "So…. What?"

"So passionate and urgent," she finished, although that wasn't quite the words she was looking for.

"I've no idea," he said. "I didn't enjoy those eight years. Especially those three when you weren't even in the country. I didn't even know if you were even alive or…"

"I know," she said softly, kissing his lips briefly. "I don't want to think about then. Please don't talk about it. It wasn't…"

"No, I know," he said. He kissed her again. Then she leaned close and he stroked her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Graham could only see the back of her head, and then Harry's eyes caught his. Harry looked at him, a question in his eyes, but Graham changed his mind about saying anything. Graham smiled as warmly as he could at his father before leaving the kitchen, without saying a word. He didn't want to spoil it.

* * *

**The end. Hope you can leave one last review, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
